


Brick Ceiling

by Arsenic, arsenicarcher (Arsenic)



Series: 14 Valentines [22]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher
Summary: Written for 14v 2011 theme "athletics"





	Brick Ceiling

Tabby drove over to Amanda’s at a speed that probably would have gotten her arrested—screw the ticket—if any of the cops had noticed. When she got there, Amanda opened the door and asked, “Do I even want to know?”

Tabby just brushed past her and said, “I’m using one of your guest rooms.

Amanda called after her, “Nice to have you!”

*

Tabby checked her phone and wasn’t surprised to see six messages and two texts waiting for her. She erased them. Her bad mood wasn’t really Val’s fault, but she also wasn’t ready to talk to him about it. Instead, she went down to the punching bag Kyrian kept in his workout room and just went to town.

Punch. Jab. Jab jab punch. Punch jab punch.

She was aching and sweaty and overall feeling a little bit better when she noticed Amanda sitting in the corner of the room. Tabby stripped off her gloves and went to collapse next to her twin. “I thought I’d gotten over wanting to be you when I was seven.”

Amanda didn’t hesitate to reach over and run a hand through Tabby’s sweat-soaked hair. “What happened, babe?”

“Nothing,” Tabby sighed. “That’s the stupid part. Nothing really happened.”

Amanda just waited, ever the patient one. Finally, Tabby admitted, “When I used to hunt with Eric? It was pretty much an even playing field. I could actually kick his ass, honestly.”

“Not so much with our boys, huh?” Amanda asked softly.

“Mostly it’s fine. I don’t have some big issue with accepting my limitations.” Tabby leaned in, resting her head on Amanda’s shoulder. “But some nights? I just feel like deadweight.”

Amanda kissed the top of her head and let her just be for several moments. Then she said, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned and fed.”

*

Tabby fell asleep at dawn and woke up a little past midday. She left a note on the door for Kyrian and Amanda, thanking them for the hospitality, and went home.

Val was waiting up for her. She wished he wouldn’t have, but she wasn’t surprised that he had. The look of relief on his face when he saw her made her apologize. “I’m sorry. I should’ve texted, I just—“

“Amanda let me know where you were.”

That was something. She walked to him and he opened his arms without question. She said, “I’m sorry,” again, because he couldn’t help that he had muscle mass that she didn’t. She had powers he didn’t—most of the time, it all evened out.

He soothed a hand down her back and was silent. She said, “C’mon, baby, you need sleep.”

“Tabitha—“

“I’m coming with,” she assured him. “We can talk when you’re awake.”

*

Tabby must have fallen asleep, because he woke her up with kisses along her spine and she rolled over, ready for him despite having just woken. They took their time with each other. They finished with her on top and without waiting for him to recover, she asked, “Do you ever feel like hunting would be easier without me?”

“Every night.”

She reared back, but he pulled her down. He held her tightly as he explained, “When you’re there, a part of my concentration is always with you. It makes it harder.”

“Oh. It’s not because I’m not—“

“As big as me and the others?” He shook his head. “Your speed and strategy is often more important.”

“I felt…small, last night,” she told him. “Sometimes I do.”

“I know that feeling,” he acknowledged. “I’ve rarely had it since you agreed to be my wife, however.”  
She snorted. “Sweet talker.”

He laughed, quietly and deep in his chest, under her cheek. She fell back asleep to the soft rumble of it.

*

Tabby woke up to Val slipping out of bed and grabbed onto his arm. He smiled. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“Time to get going,” she said. “There are monsters to slay, don’t you know?”

She headed toward the shower. He followed her. He murmured just loudly enough that she could hear, “So I’ve heard. Just sitting out there, waiting for you to vanquish.”


End file.
